Portable saw tables are commonly used at building sites. Typical patents showing portable saw tables are U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,821,918, 4,452,117 and 4,197,775.
Among the objectives of the present invention are to provide a portable saw table which utilizes a standard power tool such as a saw or router; which can be used to provide a wide range of angular positions relative to a workpiece; and which can be positioned to operate in two positions at a right angle to one another.
In accordance with the invention, the saw table accommodates a standard portable power tool, such as a circular saw or router, which may be positioned in any one of two positions at right angles to each other as may be desired for various operations, such as cross-cutting and rip-cutting operations of a circular saw. The power tool may be easily moved from one position to another without remounting the tool simply by withdrawing the saw slide from the ends of tracks.
The saw table includes a protractor on the saw track and an indicator on the saw table whereby a wider range of angles between the saw table and saw track can be obtained than has heretofore thought to be possible.
More specifically, the saw table of the invention accommodates a power tool mounted on a square saw slide slidably mounted on a saw track comprising channels on a pair of spaced, parallel guide tracks pivotally supported on the saw table. Cross-cutting or rip-cutting operations may be performed without requiring any remounting or resetting of a standard power saw on the saw slide.
The invention provides for greater flexibility in cutting operations by the-novel pivotal mounting of the saw track to the saw table. The saw track is pivotally mounted with a protractor indicating the degree of movement with a handle for the fixed indicator and adjustable stops allowing for one-hand adjustment operations.
The invention also provides for an adjustable work table surface which has an adjustable table width for accommodating materials up to fifty two inches wide and extensions for extra table length to hold long material up to five feet on both sides of the table.